


"if he doesn’t want my ass, am I really cheating on him?"

by StormScoreScripting



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Anal, Anal creampie, BF's best friend, Cheating, Cumming Together, Dirty Talk, F/M, Skip the Foreplay, butt plug, cumslut, lots of f-bombs, needy, no size mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScoreScripting/pseuds/StormScoreScripting
Summary: You’re hanging out in the backyard at a house party. Your BF is a little drunk so you whisper that you really want to have anal sex. It’s something you found you *really* like while fooling around with your toys one day. He turns down the idea, the gall to say “your hole is probably dirty!” It, understandably, pisses you off and you storm off and into the house. You run into his best friend and after a little back and forth you find yourself on your knees on his bed. You’ve convinced him that it’s not *really* cheating if the hole he’s gonna use is one her BF doesn’t want. By the end of it though, you decide to turn your entire body over to him.
Kudos: 3





	"if he doesn’t want my ass, am I really cheating on him?"

**Author's Note:**

> This script is created by adults, for adults. Any and all characters depicted are 18+
> 
> What to expect:  
> ( ) general directions/emotions & attitudes/ non-audible actions to guide the story  
> [ ] audible actions ex. [Kisses] & sfx-- sfx are 100% optional!!  
> * * recommended emphasis-- These are also optional 
> 
> Sfx that appear: door closing, sitting/falling on the bed (you sit once, and get pushed the next), spanks
> 
> As always, feel free to improv a bit or change some things up. You're in the drivers seat!!

(frustrated, you mutter under your breath as your storm off, animated)

That motherfu-, I just can’t believe… how dare he… I keep myself clean! And everytime, every, *fucking*, time!! I feel like what I want is *simple* but no-- (you draw this out but you’re interrupted when…)

(you bump into your boyfriend’s best friend)

Oh hey! 

(You nervously reaffirm him as he asks you if things are okay, realizing he probably heard some of what you just said)

Uhhhhh no no! I’m doing fine! Promise… We’re good!! Yeah, it’s all good! 

Nothing happened!! Don’t worry!! 

Has anyone ever told you, you ask too many questions? Because you’re asking too many questions right now!

(you try to change the direction of the conversation)

Wh-what about you? Shouldn’t you be partying outside with everyone else?

I’m not getting defensive!... Okay maybe a little defensive. 

(uncertain) Can we uh… go to your room?

I want to talk about it, but not in the middle of the kitchen

(quick pause)

Let’s just close the door...

[close door] 

(you see his desk has a couple open text books on it)

A-am I interrupting something? 

[sit on the bed]

It looks like you’re working on stuff right now.

You really don’t have to make time for me

(you grow just a little more defensive)

Yeah I was ranting as I came back in, but it was nothing! I swear! 

(you pause for a moment to think, grow frustrated, and then crack) 

Oh who am I kidding! 

Your dick head of a best friend-- yes my boyfriend!-- refuses to fuck me in the ass!

Happy now?!

Wait why’d you get quiet?

(annoyed) Hello?!

(short pause as he responds)

I’m frustrated because I’ve been craving anal sex for months now!

And everytime I tell him I want it, he shoots me down!

I started feeling horny while we were outside and whispered in his ear. I thought maybe since he’s a little drunk I could get away with it.

*NOPE* That asshole had the balls to say my ass was probably dirty! So I got pissed and stormed off. 

And then I ran into you. Now here we are…

Of course it's not dirty!! 

You’re almost as bad as him! 

Hey wait… 

Aren’t *you* really into anal sex? 

Oh don’t be surprised! He tells me almost everything about you and the rest of the guys.

That is you, isn’t it? 

(you think for a bit, and suddenly are a lot less frustrated)

I’ve made up my mind. You’re helping me. 

Get fucked in the ass silly! What else would I mean?

I know you’re busy. But you insisted you’d make time for me, remember?

(you stand up off his bed and get closer to him from behind. You crank up the seduction as you continue)

I mean, is it cheating though? You’d be the first real cock in my ass. 

Every other time has been a toy or some fingers.

My ass could be all yours…

My pussy belongs to him. But if he doesn’t want my ass, am I really cheating on him?

Come on, don’t be so tense! 

(You put your hands on his shoulders, but he gently pulls away from you)

I’m begging you baby… Do what your best friend won’t…

Please? 

(you continue to push yourself onto him. You can tell he’s coming around to the idea)

I know he’s like a brother to you. So are you going to let your brother mistreat me like that? 

I have a need he can’t meet. *You* can… 

In fact, I *want* you to fill that need. I *need* you to fill it…

I have lube in my purse, don't worry.

We can skip the foreplay. 

I can see how hard you are through your shorts.

(coy) And I’m prepared. You’ll see…

Let me just get undressed

[undressing, immediately into being pushed on the bed]

Oh fuck!! Yes, just shove me on your bed like that! 

(you get up on your knees but leave your chest down on the bed)

Did seeing me bend over and take off my leggings turn you on? 

How about when I wiggle my ass in the air like this?

[giggle] Yeah, you see it now that I’m on my knees? 

I’ve had that plug in since this morning. And it’s one of my biggest ones.

Get the lube first. My bag is at the foot of the bed.

Now be a real gentleman and pull that out for me will you?

(you feel his lips against your ass as he kisses you all over, each one sends a shiver up your spine. Your voice begins to quiver as you continue)

Mmm, you must really like my ass huh? 

Yeah kiss it all over.

[gently moan for a bit as he continues kissing]

Pull the plug out slowly. I want you to really enjoy watching how much it stretches my tight ass hole. 

(you tense up for a bit as the broadest part of the plug begins to stretch you)

[rapid breathy moans]

That’s so good! Oh my god

Slow, slow, slow!!

[Squeal as the widest part of your plug comes out]

You see the fattest part of my plug baby?

Oh fuck, yeah you like the way I gape? 

Mmhm, it’s all fucking for you. I want you to take my pretty little ass hole and pound it. 

Yeah, however you want. I don’t care!

[quick little squeal and then laugh as he squirts some lube on you]

(laughing) It’s fine it’s fine. The lube’s a little cold, and I’m *very* sensitive right now!

Don’t keep me waiting!

(he asks one last time if you’re sure about this)

Yes, I’m positive. I *NEED* this… 

Take your beautiful cock, and just--

(he pushes is cock halfway into you and you totally lose yourself for a moment)

\--fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Holy fuck that feels so good. You’re stretching me so *fucking* good baby.

[hard moan] yes yes yes!! Fuck, fuck! Keep pushing deeper!

I want to feel your balls slap my pussy!!

[long moan] I feel so full… what the fuck… 

(you struggle to continue) How do you like my tight hole baby?

Yeah? See I told that asshole he didn’t know what he was missing.

(you start feeling overwhelmed with pleasure)

God… fuck! I-I --

[sharp moan]

\-- I didn’t know what I was missing either… holy shit!!

Yes yes yes, pump in and out like that. Just like that

Ooo fuck your balls kissing my cunt is making me really fucking wet…

(allow your moaning to take over for a bit before continuing)

I-I can’t fucking feel my toes, this is so good!!

You have no idea 

I’ve been craving cock in my ass--

[short break to moan and fill]

\-- so fucking much!!

Break me… just fucking break my tight little hole!

[spank]

Ah fuck! Spank me again! Again!!

[spank]

(you begin to laugh as you realize you want more of him)

You wanna mark me? Yeah? My hole is gonna belong to you? 

Then fill me up! My ass is your personal cum sleeve!

(he continues to pound your ass and you feel his hand come down between your thighs)

Oh fuck!! Do-don’t touch my clit!!! 

(speaking becomes harder and harder as you begin to get overwhelmed by pleasure. You continue, but lose yourself to moaning hear and there)

That’s not-- 

You can’t rub my clit!! That’s not fair!

(he threatens to stop fucking your ass)

No! No!! Please don’t stop fucking my ass. Don’t you *dare* stop fucking my ass…

(he rubs your clit with one hand while the other grips your hip. Your clit is insanely sensitive and you quickly start building towards your orgasm)

My clit is so sensitive!!

I-i’ve never felt my pussy ache like this!

Please!! Please don’t stop playing with my clit!

Don’t stop pounding my ass either!

Just ruin me!!

Fuck it! Screw my boyfriend! He could never make me feel like *this*

(His thrusts become harder, faster. You’re about to cum and you can tell he is too)

Ah-ah!! Fuck!! Yes I’m sorry! I’m gonna cheat on your best friend!!

I’m gonna cheat on him, and be *your* little cum slut!!

Your cock is throbbing so much. Just fucking cum in me!!

Shoot that huge load deep in my ass and claim your little fuck hole!

I’m gonna cum too! Make your new toy cum!!

(Build and cum. Naturally fill in the orgasm as you come down.)

Your cum is so warm... 

(take a second for a little breather. You back in a little bratty/needy)

I need more of it…

(he asks when you’ll be back)

No like right now… I don’t want to wait… 

Can you do that for me?

(You tease and entice him with these next two lines)

You made me say I was gonna cheat on him! You can’t *not* fuck my pussy now!

Well, we wouldn’t be having this problem if you just stayed away from my clit! 

Oh, um. Can you put my plug back in first? I don’t want to lose a drop when I roll over on my back!!


End file.
